vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary Kisame Hoshigaki (干柿鬼鮫, Hoshigaki Kisame), feared as the Monster of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin), was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha when the latter joined Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-C with Super Shark Missile | 8-A, 7-C with Super Shark Missile Name: Hoshigaki Kisame, also known as Tailed Beast without a Tail, Monster of the Hidden Mist etc. Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 29 (Part I) | 31-33 (Part II) Classification: S-Rank Missing-Nin, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Using Samehada's ability which turns stolen chakra into its wielder's stamina), Summoning, Duplication, Chakra Absorption, Enhanced Senses, CAn breathe underwater Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Is more powerful than Zabuza), Town level with Super Shark Missile technique via power-scaling (Should not be much weaker than Guy's Daytune Tiger), Town level Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can produce water enough to sink large areas underwater) | At least Multi City-Block level (Far superior than base, able to penetrate V2 Bee's chakra cloak, V1 Bee can easily smash a plateau with no visible damage). His attacks do not focus on conventional durability by means of energy absorption and/or drowning. At least Town level via power-scaling (His Super Shark Missile should be more powerful than base, also at least as strong as Bee in Tailed Form V2). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can easily keep up with Bee and was able to react against his V2 form) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than V2 Bee underwater) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Broke apart Yamato's stocks reinforced with Wood element while he was injured and weakened, is one of the physically strongest Naruto characters) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Effortlessly knocked a giant raccoon unconscious with a single strike of his blade, injured Guy with a punch while it was using 30% of his chakra) | Class TJ (can knock out Bee who can tank Raikage's lariat with casual hits, also superior in strength to Bee in Tailed Beast Form V1 who smashed a large plateau) Durability: Town level (Was hit by Guy's Afternoon Tiger with no major injuries, survived V2 Bee's Lariat and was still fine) | Town level via power-scaling (More durable than base, also, Samehada can recover his injuries) Stamina: Extremely high (He has chakra amount comparable to a Tailed Beast) Range: Enhanced melee range with Samehada, several hundred meters with water jutsus Standard Equipment: Samehada, his chakra-absorbing shark-like blade Intelligence: Very observant and not reckless despite being a fight-loving brute Weaknesses: Relies on his sword in base form, his regeneration ability relies on Samehada Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu/Water Clone:' Kisame creates clones of himself that can function autonomously. They have significantly less chakra than he does. *'Suirō no Jutsu/Water Prison:' Kisame traps enemies in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Kisame (or a water clone) must keep a hand on the prison to maintain it. *'Bakusui Shōha/Exploding Water Colliding Wave:' Kisame generates an enormous amount of water and rides it on a wave at his opponents. *'Goshokuzame/Five Feeding Sharks:' Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water, and a shark made of water comes out of each finger to strike the opponent. *'Dai Bakusui Shōha/Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave:' A larger version of Bakusui Shōha. *'Suikōdan no Jutsu/Water Shark Missile:' Similar to Goshokuzame, Kisame forms water into a single shark and sends it after his opponent. *'Samehada Chakra Drain:' Kisame uses his sword to drain any excessive amounts of chakra (such as a bijuu's chakra) from his opponent. There is a limit to how much it can drain. *'Samehada Regeneration:' Kisame uses the energy Samehada drains to regenerate from injuries. Limited by how much energy Samehada has drained. *'Samehada Fusion:' Kisame fuses with Samehada, becoming a large shark-like monster which combines his abilities with that of his sword. Key: Base | Samehada Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users